In The End
by jona
Summary: A HP Songfic to Linkin Park's 'In The End' - All Harry wants is to rid the world of Voldemort, forever...(Slightly modified - thanks to all who reviewed!) luv, jona xxx


IN THE END

**IN THE END** ** Re-written!!!** **(A HP SONGFIC**) : DISCLAIMER: As should be painfully obvious, I don't own Harry Potter or any of this really... these things belong to the amazing JKR, Warner Bros. and such… The lyrics belong to Linkin Park, I don't claim to own them in any way, I am making zip out of this except a bit of enjoyment and self-fulfilment (and not much of that either!)

Beware!This is really quite depressing… Don't read if you're not ready for some angst…

TO SET THE SCENE… WHAT'S HAPPENED????

This is set in Harry's 7th year… After 2 years of intensive learning and training, Harry has become an amazingly powerful wizard, however, he couldn't ignore Voldemort for long, and soon he lost control and became obsessed with killing the dark lord… Eventually Harry confronted the evil wizard who'd murdered his parents, and they duelled… After several hours of combat neither could destroy the other and Harry realised that the only way to destroy Voldemort for good would be to cast a spell that would kill him as well… With a whispered prayer for an end to the persecution of the wizarding and muggle worlds alike and a last recollection of those who had been close to him, Harry cast the spell and the two most powerful wizards of the age were engulfed in an almighty explosion.

Voldemort was finally destroyed forever, but Harry had been flung onto the ground and his life too was ebbing away.

As a last effort he managed to leave his final thoughts for the survivors of the Great War that they might know the sacrifices he had made…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I FEEL IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT EVERYONE KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED TODAY… UNDERSTAND THAT I NEVER WANTED TO DO WHAT I DID, BUT SACRIFICING MYSELF WAS THE ONLY WAY…

**_It starts with one thing_**

_I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

All I know

_ _

_#~#~#~#~#___

_ _

AS I THINK BACK OVER MY LIFE I FEEL SLIGHTLY CHEATED, I FEEL LIKE I NEVER REALLY HAD A LIFE OF MY OWN, BUT NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW I JUST HOPE THAT EVERYONE APRECIATES THE LIFE THEY WILL HAVE WITHOUT THE SHADOW OF DARKNESS THAT HAS PLAGUED SO MANY OF VOLDEMORT'S VICTIMS AND I WISH THAT I COULD HAVE BEEN A PART OF THAT, KNOWING THAT I WON'T IS LIKE SOME STRANGE DREAM…**__**

_ _

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it pass by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal___

_ _

_#~#~#~#~#_

_ _

I WAS A FOOL… I GUESS THAT SEVERUS SNAPE WAS RIGHT ALL THOSE TIMES HE SAID THAT I WAS TOO CAUGHT UP IN MY OWN ACHIEVEMENTS, I WISH NOW THAT I HAD LISTENED, MAYBE THEN I WOULDN'T FEEL SO… EMPTY…

_ _

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on_

_But didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

_ _

_#~#~#~#~#_

_ _

I WANTED TO SAVE WHAT I THOUGHT WAS IMPORTANT, A LIFE WITHOUT FEAR OF PURSECUTION, WITHOUT THE ENDLESS DREAD AND CONSTANT DEATHS OF GOOD PEOPLE, BUT IN THE END I FORGOT WHAT I WAS FIGHTING FOR, I NEGLECTED THE PEOPLE WHO I CARED MOST ABOUT, MY LIFE BECAME HOLLOW AND I GUESS THAT IT DROVE ME TO THIS…I HAD TO LOOSE EVERYTHING OR I WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FINISH THE JOB I BEGAN AS A BABY…

_ _

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me_

_Will eventually_

_Be a memory_

_Of a time when…_

_ _

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To loose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_ _

_#~#~#~#~#_

_ _

I KNOW NOW THAT I WAS WRONG, KILLING VOLDEMORT WASN''T THE ANSWER, THE EVIL AND CORRUPT WAY OF THINKING THAT VOLDEMORT SYMBOLISED IS PRESENT IN THE VERY FABRIC OF OUR SOCIETY.KILLING THE DARK LORD WON'T END THE EVIL IN OUR WORLD, I ONLY WISH I COULD HAVE SEEN THAT SOONER, IT WAS WHAT I GAVE MY LIFE TO DO, AND IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER…

_ _

_One thing_

_I don't know why_

_Doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised_

_It got so far_

_ _

_#~#~#~#~#_

_ _

NO ONE REALLY KNEW WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE MY HEAD, THE OBSESSION THAT BURNED DEEP WITHIN MY VERY SOUL.I FEEL SO DIFFERENT NOW, LIKE I CAN FINALLY SEE THINGS CLEARLY, I'M NO HERO, THE ONES WHO DESERVE THAT PRAISE ARE THE ONES WHO WORK TO CHANGE PEOPLES' WAY OF THINKING, I TRIED TO BE A HERO, BUT I WAS WRONG… SO VERY WRONG…

_ _

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognise me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

_You kept everything inside_

_and even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me_

_Will eventually_

_be a memory_

_Of a time when…_

_ _

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To loose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_ _

_#~#~#~#~#_

_ _

I KNOW THAT I WILL NOT BE HERE TO SEE IT, BUT I HOPE AND PRAY WITH MY LAST BREATH THAT THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT, PERHAPS WHAT I'VE GIVIN MY LIFE TO ACHIEVE WILL NOT BE COMPLETELY IN VAIN, MAYBE PEOPLE WILL UNDERSTAND THAT THEY NEED TO CHANGE BEFORE ANOTHER DARK LORD APPEARS, THAT PUBLIC ATTITUDES AND THE WEAKNESSES IN OUR SOCIETY ARE WHAT NEED TO CHANGE IF WE CAN EVER ESCAPE THE DARKNESS…I LEAVE THAT CRUSADE TO YOU, I CAN ONLY HOPE…

_ _

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know…_

_ _

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

To loose it all

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

And so ended the life of the famous Harry Potter,

_ _

_#~#~#~#~#_

_ _

_When they found the body, Sirius and Remus barely recognised James' son, he was so badly disfigured, but what shocked them most was the writing… Everywhere they looked they could see the words smeared in his own blood that Harry had left…_

_As a Warning?..As a release of emotion?..Or just his will…His last request._

_The two men cried bitter tears as they carried the precious body down the hill… If only they had done things differently…If only they could have been there as he'd died, to offer assurances, some of the comfort that had been so lacking in the young man's life…_

_But there were so many If Only's… _

The words that Harry had written where spread around like wildfire, everyone marvelled at what he had meant.

Celebrations at the destruction of the dark lord seemed obscene, and everyone agreed that it would be a better tribute to Harry's life if they took his words to heart…

Two weeks after the funeral, which at the request of those close to him had been a small and private affair, Minister Fudge was kicked out of office and replaced by young Percy Weasley.He would in time become one of the greatest ministers ever known, remembered best for his famous pledge…

_ _

_'WE WILL CHANGE THE WAYS OF THE WIZARDING WORLD IN THE DAWN OF A NEW ERA SO THAT WE MIGHT ALL BE WORTHY OF THE SECOND CHANCE WE'VE BEEN GIVEN'_

_ _

_ _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

a/n

Thanks to anyone who's bothered to read all of this!I just love Linkin Park soooo much, they're one of my favourite bands!

I was obsessed by the idea that Harry would become so desperate to kill Voldemort that he'd become obsessed and that the only way it could be done would be at the expense of his life… depressing I know!

Anyways, always interested to hear what you think…

Love

Jona

xxx


End file.
